A temperature range suitable for power generation of a fuel cell to be mounted in a vehicle is generally about 70° C. Thus, the temperature of the fuel cell needs to be quickly increased to the temperature range suitable for power generation when starting the vehicle. JP2009-4243A discloses a fuel cell system for shortening a warm-up time of fuel cells utilizing self-heat generation that is generated by driving the fuel cells themselves to generate power.